elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Food
Food is a necessity for survival in Elona. You will periodically have to eat during your adventure to avoid the adverse affects of hunger. As you grow hungry, your speed will decrease. If you continue without eating, your character will reach the highest level of hunger possible ("Starving!" in the bottom left corner) and start losing HP every turn. If your HP reaches zero this way, you will starve to death. Even if you continually heal yourself, you can still die directly from starvation. This is what happens when you spontaneously die with -9999 HP. This occurs most often from the Touch of hunger Special action. Aside from filling your belly, food affects your character's growth. For example, meat helps increase physical attributes, while vegetables help increase mental attributes. Herbs, on the other hand, can increase your rate of skill growth as well as increase the attributes. If food is cooked, its positive effect can increase based on the level of success with which it was cooked, as well as the food's freshness. Eating rotten food will reduce the growth of all attributes (though any attributes it would increase may still receive a minor boost); if this causes it to fall below a certain threshold, then you will lose one point in that attribute. Rotten food given to an NPC (whether quest-related or not) might kill the NPC due to food poisoning, and this count as you have done it. If you have the ability to digest rotten food, which may be granted by wearing certain equipment, benefits are given as normal. Members of the Juere race have a free feat that slows digestion, meaning that you don't have to eat as often as members of other races. Starting in 1.14, blessed food may gives you a temporary luck bonus and cursed food makes you ill/vomit. Stat gain is unaffected. Starting in 1.22 (beta), if equipment made out of food (rawwork) has one of the "it maintains (stat)" equipment attributes, then eating it will give you 2,000 turn enchantment which increases the rate at which that stat is trained. Furthermore, eating an item that increases an attribute will train that attribute by a small amount (eating an item that decreases an attribute has the opposite effect). Speed can be increased by this - a new character needs to eat about 30 speed to increase speed by 1. Finding food Like most items, food can be found in dungeons, purchased in stores, received from quests, and so on. Some herbs may be found in the wilderness, although they usually aren't very filling or nutritious. Additionally, innkeepers will feed the player until "Bloated!" for a small price, although this has no nutritional benefits. As a convenient source for free food, the player can eat the bread sticks in the bakeries found in many towns, as well as the crops found in Yowyn. Eating food on display in town does not bother anyone or affect karma. You can also eat the corpses of the creatures you kill. The effects in this case differ depending on the type of monster you are eating. Some can harm you, while others can give you resistances or other useful effects. If you carry cargoes of food (bought from innkeeper or general vendor, and most characters start with a few), your character will eat it whenever they become hungry while traveling the world map. These have no stat benefits or other effects except to fill you up. Their base price (before Negotiation) increases with fame, roughly 3 gp per 100 fame, starting at 40 gp. (Cargo foods cannot be eaten in dungeon or in Derphy. You may only eat it at the land(buildings) you build, and towns(except Derphy). Types of Food Herbs Herbs are rare and powerful foodstuffs. There are 3 guaranteed herbs in the The Mine in Vernis. Other ways to get these are from jobs and salary. You may grow them on a farm using the appropriate seeds. * Alraunia improves Charisma and Learning by a large amount (1000+) and increases their potential, as well as all other attributes by a small amount (10). * Curaria improves all stats by a moderate amount (135). * Mareilon improves Will and Magic by a large amount (1000+) and increases their potential, as well as all other attributes by a small amount (10). * Morgia improves Strength and Constitution by a large amount (1000+) and increases their potential, as well as all other attributes by a small amount (10). * Spenseweed improves Dexterity and Perception by a large amount (1000+) and increases their potential, as well as all other attributes by a small amount (10). * Stomafillia improves all stats by a small amount (66). Makes you bloated. General Fruits Fruits improve Magic (31), Perception (17) and Charisma (10). Apples, cherries, grapes, lemons, strawberries and tangerines grow on fruit trees and may be acquired by bashing them. Fruit trees may be found in Vernis, Yowyn and Palmia as well as in wilderness areas. A fruit tree is also present on each of the player's farms. Vegetables Vegetables improve Learning and Will equally. Healthy leaves and edible wild plants are frequently found in wilderness areas. * does not rot Fish All fish can be sacrificed to Ehekatl of Luck, whether they are raw or have been cooked into meals. Standard fish improve Dex (24), Perception (10), Learning (24). * Manboo (マンボー or マンボウ) is a transliteration of the Japanese for ocean sunfish. Fishing These fish may be caught by fishing, and stat gains increase with value. Other *'Api nuts' will not rot and improves Magic (24), Dexterity (17) and Learning (17). You can frequently find these lying about in wilderness areas. They aren't too filling, and are the only known cookable item that can be made into sweets (for the Sweet Sweet job). *'Flour' will not rot and improves Strength (13), Constitution (13), Dexterity (13) and Learning (13). Usually available from food vendors. *'Raw noodles' improves Constitution (38) and Dexterity (24). Usually available from food vendors. Corpses Corpses are randomly dropped by slain enemies. The Anatomy skill increases the drop rate. There is also a generic "corpse" item sometimes sold by food vendors which is meat. Some may provide certain resistances when eaten, although "Normal" (##) is the most resistance one may gain this way. Corpses may be made into jerky at a ranch. Generic corpse improves Constitution (24), Strength (17) and Charisma (3). Other corpses may give additional bonuses, but also scale the original improvements with monster type. Misc *'Rabbit's tail' - Luck +1; rarely dropped by rabbits *'Fortune cookie' - Prints a random fortune message. No stat gains. *'Egg of (name)' - Generally the same effects as eating the meat of the creature. Exception: <Little Sister> *'Seeds' - Not only edible, but oddly filling. Neither positive nor negative effects. *'Ration' - Does not rot, quite filling. Your starter cave has a few. No stat gains. *'Stick Bread' - Can be found on the ground in bakeries. Sometimes available for sale at general stores. No stat gains. *'Pop Corn' - Available in the Cyber Dome and sometimes general stores. No stat gains. *'Cyber Snack' - Usually avaliable at the Cyber Dome and sometimes as drops or in general stores. Extremely filling. *'Mochi - '''Can be found at general stores. Quite filling, but you have a chance of choking to death on it (According to observation done on sandbagged monsters, it does 500 points of damage when you choke on it - enough to kill most players). A nearby NPC may save you if this happens. *'Kagami Mochi - 'Found from a New Year's Gift. Luck +2. *'Sister's Lunch - '''Can be found at The mansion of younger sister. Reduce Sanity by 30 when eaten. Quest Rewards Category:Items Category:Food